Palabras polisémicas
by Cristh
Summary: Norge y yo llevamos ya varios meses juntos, aunque no ha cambiado mucho en cuanto a carácter, si que cada vez me insulta y me critica más que nunca, bueno, al menos ya no me intenta ahogar… Anko empieza a sospechar de las rudas palabras de Norge, los insultos y todo eso, descubre que tienen un segundo significado para el noruego, un significado que agradará a Den.


Norge y yo llevamos ya varios meses juntos, aunque no ha cambiado mucho en cuanto a carácter, si que cada vez me insulta y me critica más que nunca, bueno, al menos ya no me intenta ahogar…

Anko empieza a sospechar de las rudas palabras de Norge, los insultos y todo eso, descubre que tienen un segundo significado para el noruego, un significado que agradará a Den.

**Pareja:** Dinamarca x Noruega

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Advertencia: **Frases y palabras en danés. Y escenas de sexo, pero eso ya os lo imagináis.

-¡Norge Norge! – grité en cuanto vi a mi amor, era por la mañana, y como siempre, el se levantó antes que yo, como no, dormíamos juntos en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, y yo estaba demasiado feliz como para ignorarlo.

-¿Que quieres Anko?- puso su típica cara, mirándome como si pensara "¿qué querrá este ahora?" pero yo, me lancé a su espalda, abrazándolo fuerte, para que no me ignorara – te echaba de menos, bombón – le dije fregando mi mejilla contra la suya, que cogió un color rojo muy lindo, al que no me pude resistir para besarlo.

-¡idiota, eres demasiado pegajoso!- me dijo gritando con su tono tsundere, ese tono que tanto me gusta, pero me empezaba a molestar que me insultara tanto, no comprendía cómo me podía querer tanto, y insultarme de esa manera… pero supongo que él era así, y lo quería tal y como era, así que no me importaba, pero me gustaría que no me dijera esas feas palabras.

- Además, hace nada que estábamos juntos… - me dijo bajando la mirada al suelo. Le seguí abrazando, pero por delante, le sujeté la barbilla con mi dedo índice, y mi pulgar, levantándosela hasta que pude observar su rojo rostro, mientras, él seguía con la mirada apartada de mí, excepto cuando le levanté la barbilla, que su mirada se cruzó con la mía antes de que la volviera a apartar.

Bajé mi rostro hacia el suyo, antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran, se apartó un poco hacia atrás, pero un segundo después, se acercó acortando la pequeña distancia que nos separaba, y correspondiendo a mi beso. Retiré mi mano de su rostro, para ponerla en su cintura, rodeándolo con mis brazos, pegándolo a mi cuerpo, profundizando en el beso, mientras él colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho, haciendo un poco de fuerza contraria a mí al principio, pero luego cesó, y pasó sus brazos, de mi pecho a mi espalda por debajo de los míos, arañándome con las uñas, pues no tenia camiseta, nunca dormía con camiseta. El beso duró hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para respirar – Jeg elseker dig… - dije abrazandolo fuertemente, y él a mí, cuando empecé a notar como unas gotas de agua caían sobre mi pecho, levanté un poco mi rostro, observando como el suyo, apoyado en mi piel desnuda, lucia unas lagrimas cristalinas en sus ojos – ¿qué te pasa? – le pregunté preocupado y inclinando un poco mi cabeza a un lado.

-Yo… siempre te acabo haciendo daño, cuanto más cerca estés de mi, mas te hago… no quiero herirte – me dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas.

-Norge, tranquilo, no me duelen, y pronto sanarán, son solo arañazos – le dije sonriendo.

-¡No me refería a eso idiota…! - me dijo dándome pequeños puñetazos en el torso. – Va, da igual… - me dijo apartándose y sentándose en el sofá.

- ¿Te preparo algo de desayunar? – le pregunté agachándome delante suyo, apoyándome en sus rodillas.

- Behage… - me respondió.

Yo me levanté y fui preparando ambos desayunos, cuando acabé, me dirigí al salón, la televisión encendida, y no veía a Norge, dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa, y me acerqué por detrás al sofá sigilosamente, intentando darle un susto a modo juguetón, descubrí que se había sobado en el sofá, estaba tan lindo durmiendo, y abrazando el cojín… - Anko…~ - esa reacción me sorprendió, mi bombón estaba soñando conmigo… eso sí que me hacía muy feliz, no pude evitar sonreír, di la vuelta al sofá, y me senté, colocando la cabeza de Norge sobre mi regazo, en ese momento, dejó el cojín, y se giró, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos – Anko ~… - volvió a repetir, mientras yo colocaba mi mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole cuidadosamente el cabello, con ese pequeño contacto, empezó a mover su cabeza, fregando su mejilla contra mi pierna, me agaché, y le di un beso en la mejilla. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea… ahora que estaba dormidito, y ya que soñaba conmigo, me apetecía jugar un ratito a mi antojo.

Me levanté, aunque me costó un poco, ya que Norge no me soltaba, pero solo fue para colocarme encima suyo, y volvió a pegar sus brazos pero en mi cuello, y se quejaba de que yo era pegajoso…; le fui besando poco a poco el cuello, hacia la barbilla, la mejilla, hasta llegar a la boca, metí mi lengua cuidadosamente en su boca, acariciándosela poco a poco, se despertó, lo noté porque me soltó del cuello, me levante…

-Anko que ha~…- justo cuando estaba a punto de decirlo, le agarré de su zona sensible, si, efectivamente, de su rulo, pues ya sabía que era su zona erógena, solo rozarlo, ya gimió y en cuanto lo agarré entre mis dedos, a la vez que volví a introducir mi lengua en su cavidad, Norge levanto las piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, agarrándome por ambos costados del cuerpo, su cara cogió un tono rojizo, y pequeños gemidos no paraban de salir de su boca, la mayoría intentando pronunciar mi nombre.

Con la mano que sujetaba su zona erógena, le cogí también la mano entre los dedos, apretándolas al lado de su cabeza, mientras el rulo quedaba entre ambas, apoyé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, acariciándole el abdomen con mi mano libre, le retiré la camiseta del pijama, todo sin soltar nuestras manos, ya separados del beso, sus gemidos eran cada vez mayores, y eso agradaba a mi oído, aunque solo hubo un problema:

-Anko… idiota… - se coló entre sus palabras, ya estaba otra vez con los insultos, y esta vez me había molestado un poco más.

-¡¿Por qué no paras de insultarme?! ¡Ya me empieza a molestar! – sin querer empecé a gritar, y cuando me di cuenta, me levanté y le dejé en paz, soltándole de esa zona, cuando lo hice, ya bajó las piernas, y me miró con una cara algo confusa, pero en seguida enrojeció otra vez, girando la cabeza a un lado, se puso a mirar al suelo y empezó a murmurar cosas.

-¿Que dices? – le pregunté, ya que aunque tenga buen oído, a veces se me escapan las cosas y estaba hablando muy bajito. Lo repetí varias veces, mientras cada vez lo decía un poco más alto, pero seguía sin escucharlo bien.

- ¡ QUE NO TE ESTOY INSULTANDO! – me grito sin volver la cabeza, seguía mirando al suelo.

-¿Desde cuándo idiota o estúpido no son insultos? – dije un poco molesto. Al oír eso no hubo respuesta, entonces empecé a comprender, no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes, desde luego, Norge tenía razón, soy un estúpido. Él siempre había sido así, siempre que le decía que le quería, el normalmente me contestaba con un insulto, tan tsundere… me lo tendría que haber imaginado, desde luego, soy un idiota….

- Undskyld... de verdad, undskyld, he sido un estúpido… - le dije sentándome en el borde del sofá, con mis antebrazos sobre mis piernas, y le cabeza entre ellos, maldiciéndome a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Norge no dijo nada, solo me abrazó, gestó que agradecí, y me besó la mejilla, cosa que me sorprendió un poco a decir verdad, me giré, correspondiendo a su abrazo, abrazándolo también a él, le devolví el beso, pero yo, en vez de en la mejilla, en la boca, y el correspondió sin negarse ni nada, me empezó a tirar hacia él, que se estaba estirando en el sofá.

-Qué tal si desayunamos… en una hora tenemos una reunión. – no quería interrumpir, pero si no llegábamos, la tendríamos sencillamente jodida.

La reunión, fue muy aburrida, todo el rato hablando de economía y el futuro… que rollo, yo estaba con el codo apoyado en la mesa, y mi cabeza sobre mi mano, observando el rostro de Norge fijamente, en cuanto se dio cuenta, sonreí, y él enrojeció un poco, estábamos muy juntos, y él había bajado una mano, girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario en el que yo estaba, seguramente con unos tonos muy rojizos. Lo entendí en seguida bajé también mi mano, y cogí sus dedos entre los míos, así estuvimos hasta el final de ese rollo de obligación que nos había tocado, eso sí, en ningún momento prestamos atención, estábamos muy ocupados, atentos el uno del otro.

Cuando por fin acabó, llegamos tarde a casa, mientras me quitaba el traje y me aflojaba la corbata, me vino Norge.

-¿Te bañas conmigo? – me preguntó todo sonrojado y con la mirada en el suelo.

-Por supuesto que si bombón – le respondí con una amplia sonrisa.

En la bañera que bien grande era, con hidromasaje y todo ese rollo de modernidades, un montón de burbujas, y el agua calentita, estábamos los dos, pero cada uno en un lado diferente.

-Norge ven aquí… ¿para qué quieres que me bañe contigo si después te pegas con ese patito de plástico todo el rato…?- le pregunté, con los brazos fuera del gran recipiente. Parece que mi pregunta le incomodó un poco, pues me miro con una cara muy inexpresiva, más de lo normal. Entonces, se acercó hasta mí, me beso tímidamente, solo un beso de labios, y se sentó encima de mi regazo, seguía jugando con el patito, pero al menos me hacia algo de caso, estaba apoyando su espalda sobre mi torso, y su cabeza sobre mi pecho. De repente, una pequeña ola me salpicó la cara, cuando me la limpié vi a Norge sonriendo - Veo que estas juguetón – dije riendo, y tirándole a él también agua, de repente, se convirtió en una pequeña guerra de agua, y ambos nos divertíamos, riendo los dos, me encantaba ver a Norge tan feliz como para sonreír, ya que era algo bastante extraño en él. Detrás de una salpicada, se me abalanzó directamente a la boca, y me hizo caer, resbalando quedándome un poco tumbado, correspondí, y le abracé, mientras él hizo lo mismo, me erguí un poco, sentándome bien, y él se arrodilló con mis piernas alrededor, ambos notábamos como la erección de nuestros miembros crecía, porque en esos momentos se rozaban, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos, abrazándonos, y juntándonos cada vez más. En seguida di la vuelta a la situación, puse a Norge contra la pared de la bañera, él en seguida se agarró fuerte a mi cuello, profundizando en un gustoso beso, llegando hasta el final de mi boca, y yo de la suya. Levantó sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, en forma de V invertida, y empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas con constantes movimientos hacia delante y atrás, rozando a Copenhague, y haciendo que creciera cada vez más rápido. Le empecé a introducir un dedo por su entrada, pero él se apartó, apegándose más a mí.

-Ikke Den, te quiero ahora – me dijo seguro, y yo, dispuesto a complacer sus deseos, me agarré al borde de la bañera, con ambos brazos, cada uno a un lado de Norge, y él se agarró aún mas fuerte a mi cuello, cuando empecé a embestir con fuerza. Norge apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y sus gemidos salían de su garganta justo en mi oído, el sabia que eso me gustaba, y que me dieran más ganas, embistiendo cada vez más fuerte, aunque con cuidado, me clavó sus uñas en la espalda, y me arañó, aunque esta vez grité de dolor, y noté como un líquido me recorría la espalda, y el agua empezaba a teñirse de rojo. Me vine, y Norge en seguida también, apoyé mi frente sobre el hombro del noruego, respirando fuertemente, aún así, no dejé de embestir, solo disminuí la fuerza, noté como con una mano me acariciaba la espalda, y con la otra me levantó la cabeza, dirigiéndome a su boca, yo acorté un poco la pequeña distancia, mientras mi corazón latía en vez de más flojo por el descanso, cada vez más fuerte, apoyé mi cuerpo sobre el de mi bombón, para que él también notara mis latidos, y yo notaba los suyos, tan agitados como los míos. Me encantaban esas sensaciones que solamente mi Norge me podía proporcionar, era lo único que me importaba en el mundo, y lo protegería siempre, aunque me dejara la vida en ello…

Al día siguiente, me desperté, en la cama, a mi lado, aún estaba Norge, no se había levantado aún, le acaricié el cabello, le di un beso, y me levanté. Al cabo de unas horas, yo estaba en el sofá, mirando la televisión, y Norge apareció por la puerta, limpiándose los ojos con la manga del pijama:

-Norge, buenos días bombón – le dije levantándome y abrazándolo.

-Estúpido, otra vez estas siendo molesto – me dijo apartándome de un pequeño empujón, y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Yo también te quiero – le respondí. Mi respuesta le impactó, pues se paró en seco, y agachó la cabeza, seguramente estaría tan rojito como un tomate, tan lindo… definitivamente, estoy loco por él, y lo daría todo por estar para siempre a su lado.


End file.
